Why can no one give me my private time?
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Yesterday was the first warm day of spring. And I had this idea in my head for some time. Rose lies by the lake trying to have private time. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own the story and the BIG and small grammar mistakes but not the characters.

**My first fanfiction in English. I hope there are not that many mistakes in it.**

* * *

Why can no one give me private time?

It was the first warm day in spring and I enjoyed lying in the grass doing nothing. There was nothing to do for me. My homework hadn't to be finished till Monday, my friends had detention and wouldn't be back till dinner in the great hall and I finally managed to get my favorite spot at the lake. I sighed. Right now life couldn't be any better for me. I laid still and there was no sound except some bird singing. No fighting, no teasing and no screaming from Cecile because Fred had pushed her in the lake. _Again_. As if she wouldn't expect it from him by now. He always tried to humiliate her because she was so much into her looks.

But I didn't want to think about my family. I successful escaped my cousins. As much as I loved them they could be annoying as hell. Now I had to cherish the time before they would go looking for me.

Even though I had closed my eyes I had trouble lying there face to sun. I was startled when I felt a shadow overcome my face. Blinking I opened my eyes mustering the guy standing over me who blocked the sun. I knew now my private time was over. I tried it anyway. „Back off, Hugo", I said and sat-up.

„Nice to know I'm not the only one you're rude to, Weasley", the person snarled and I realized who I had mistaken for my annoying brother.

„What do you want from me, Malfoy?", I spat never trying to hide my disgust for the git standing in front of me.

„Funny every time I'm around you accuse me of wanting something from you. Did it ever occur to you that you're not the only individual in universe, Weasley?, he retorted

„You're an arrogant prat", I spat.

„Oh, Weasley is quicker on the trigger than ever", he laughed.

„I can't tell the same of you", I replied and laid back again and closed my eyes. I was aware of him still standing over me making me feel vulnerable. I didn't want to be pissed off by Scorpius Jerk Malfoy. I had an hour at most and I didn't want to waste it fighting with him. When the shadow vanished and I heard movements I opened my eyes again and turned my head hoping Malfoy would be gone. Well, no luck today. He sat down next to me.

„What are you doing? Go away or I'll turn you in a toad"

He laughed at that. „Good Rose threats to hex me. What will the teacher think, Rose?"

„It's still Weasley for you"

He just shrugged and opened the book I didn't realize he had carried.

„Oh, Malfoy you can read? I never thought you'd be ever intelligent enough."

„That's an old one, Weasley. Grow up", he replied cool.

I ignored him. „I have to tell Professor Tafferner about it"

„I know it was you putting the Obliterating-charm on me"

I pretended to be very interested in my finger-nails. „I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. Do you have any proof for your suspicion?" I said with an innocent smile upon my face.

The look he gave me was determined. „I will", he promised and I nearly believed him. He went back to his book and it was silent for a while. But I couldn't relax anymore. Anybody smarter than me probably would go and find an other place but I would never give in in front of Malfoy. _Never ever!_

The sound of the the rustling pages made me snap. "Can't you be silent Malfoy?", I yelled.

"If I annoy that much than go back to your family" he said and looked up from his book.

"No way I'm going back there. I need my private time"

Malfoy looked serious. "You're lucky you have them."

"I don't think so. You have no idea how annoying they are"

"I know you, Weasley so I can imagine pretty well how annoying it can be"

"Right back at you. I would wish nobody to be your sibling"

"Well, I wouldn't wish either"

"Ugh" Frustrated I slammed back into the grass.

He looked taunting at me and turned away gazing in the lake admiring his own reflection.

"Watch out, Malfoy. Eventually you will blinded by your own looks."

"Yeah would be a shame never seeing my grey eyes again", he gave out a hard sigh.

"You're eyes are blue", I corrected.

His head snapped around and looked at me suspiciously.

"How do you know?"

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. "Well everyone who has eyes in his head sees it."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. Everyone thinks I inherited my eye-colour from my dad. But they aren't grey"

"Of course not. At first it looks like that but they are blue with some grey-ish in it" And then it hit me what I had just said.

"How do you know?", he asked again.

Bloody hell if I knew this … "Well what do you think, Malfoy. I'm a woman we see such things at first sight"

He leaned forward. "Really, Weasley? You know every other girl I would believe this but you're so unobservant you didn't even realized your cousin Lucy had a new haircut until three days after. How would you know my eyes are 'blue-grey-ish?"

„I... well..." I had no answer that would satisfy him. Wait, what am I doing here? Do I really try to find an answer which satisfies Scorpius Malfoy? And how the hell did he get so close to my face?

„Get the hell away from me, Malfoy" I stood up. I know I said I'd never give in but I just wanted to go. I didn't like the way the power had shifted from me to him. And I didn't like the way he peered at me.

I was about to turn when he grabbed my wrist.

„How?", he asked again he was too close for comfort again.

And then I snapped. I couldn't think straight. That's why I gave in. I slightly turned my hand while his lips covered my mouth. He surged closer for a real passionate kiss. I felt my hands in his hair dragging him even closer.

"Rose?"

„Rose!" My name brought me back to reality. I WAS KISSING SCORPIUS MALFOY! I jerked up my knee and pushed him away. „Never do this again, Malfoy", I hissed.

Then I hurried to find my cousins. I would need much private time now.


End file.
